RYFAM Maya And Riley Get Punished
by nsew5000
Summary: Maya And Riley Get Punished For Bad Grades


Maya and Riley had finished their Health Class and Cory and Topanga had given them "The Talk." And then they did as they were instructed by Topanga: "Go to bed and practice what they had learned from "The Talk." Unfortunately for them though, they spent most of their time when not in school, practicing what they had learned from "The Talk." They neglected to do their school homework and their classroom assignment Grades started to decrease from A's and B's to C's.

At the end of the Winter School Period, Maya came over to stay with Riley for the whole Spring Break. Katy and Shawn were going to California during that period for one of Shawn's Photo Shoots. Auggie was staying over with Doy for the whole Spring Break too. Cory and Topanga were looking forward to having a pleasant time with their girls the whole week. Until Cory and Topanga and Katy and Shawn received an eMail from the school with the Winter School Period Grades for Maya and Riley. Cory knew that Maya and Riley were receiving a C in History, but he did not know that was the grade the girls had received in all of their other classes. He had warned them that if they did not improve their History Grades to at least a B, they were going to be punished. When Cory and Topanga read the eMail with their Grades, they were very disappointed and started to discuss punishment.

After dinner that night, Cory and Topanga asked the girls to clear the table and clean the kitchen while they had something to do, and would be right back in a few minutes, as they went to their bedroom. When the kitchen was cleaned, the girls sat on the sofa and waited for the parents. After a few minutes, Cory and Topanga came down into the living area and Topanga looked at them sternly: "Maya, Cory and I talked with your mom and dad and we all agreed that it is time to give you two punishment for your Bad Grades." Both girls immediately dropped their mouths open and their eyes grew wide. Riley finally was able to say: "But C's are not Bad Grades." Cory and Topanga both smiled, as Topanga explained: "We know A's and B's are better Grades and you two were getting those Grades before 'The Talk.' Cory warned you that if you two did not improve your History Grades to at least a B, you both were going to be punished." At that moment both girls realized what Topanga had just said. They were going to be punished!

Topanga walked over to Cory: "Now we are going to show you two Corrective Punishment, and you both are not going to like it." Cory had two ping pong paddles in his hands. Maya's eyes got big: "Are you going to use those on us?" Cory chuckled: "Of course not. You each are going to use them on each other." Riley's eyes got big too: "What do you mean. I can't hurt my Peaches like that." Maya joined in: "I can't hurt my Honey like that." Topanga answered them: "That is part of your punishment; you have to spank each other. And doing that will reinforce that you both have to get Good Grades in all of your classes."

Topanga instructed them to strip each other down to just panties. Maya went first and stripped Riley. Then Riley stripped Maya. Topanga then told Maya to sit on the sofa and Riley to lie in Maya's lap with her butt in the air. Cory handed Maya a paddle and Topanga told her to give Riley twenty hard swats. Maya did what she was told, and as Riley's butt got redder, they both were crying. Ten minutes after her spanking, Topanga told Riley to give Maya twenty hard swats. Riley did what she was told, and as Maya's butt got redder, they both were crying again.

Ten minutes after Maya's spanking, Topanga told the girls: "Your punishment for tonight is that you each will shower by yourselves and Maya will sleep in Auggie's bed and Riley will sleep in her own bed. Now give me your telephones so you two can't communicate with each other. And of course, you can't see each other until breakfast tomorrow morning, when we tell you what your punishment for the day will be." Maya go take your shower and get ready for bed." When Maya returned to the living area ready for bed, Topanga told Riley to go take her shower and get ready for bed." When Riley returned to the living area ready for bed, Topanga told the girls they had ten minutes to say goodnight to each other. Cory and Topanga went to their bedroom.

Both girls immediately embraced the other and started crying again. Both of them spoke at the same time: "I am so sorry I had to punish you!" They kissed and held each other tighter. They then spoke at the same time: "I can't sleep without you beside me." They continued to cry. Cory came back into the living area and escorted each girl to her designated bedroom. "Don't even think of trying to sneak into the other's room tonight. You are being punished!"

The next day, when everyone was having breakfast, Topanga explained what the girl's Saturday punishment was going to be: "We know that you both are in love with each other, and you're girlfriends and sexual partners, too. So, your punishment today is to have sex with Cory and I and you each have to watch the other not having sex with you. Now, let's go over to the sofa." Cory and Topanga were wearing just their robes. Topanga gave Maya her instructions: "Riley is going to watch you suck Cory's seven-inch erection until he cums in your mouth and you swallow it all. Then you are going to lick him clean. Now strip!" Cory took off his robe and lied on the sofa. Topanga helped Maya get in position between his legs. Tears started to form in her eyes as she looked up at Riley. Riley started crying too. Topanga nodded to Maya, who just started to lick his penis and as it got more erect, she started to suck it. She continued until Cory did fill her mouth with his cum. And she swallowed it all. Riley tried to turn away, but Topanga held her head to watch her girlfriend be punished.

Cory got up from the sofa and helped Topanga take his place on it. He then had Maya exchange places with Riley. Cory gave Riley her instructions: "Maya is going to watch you lick your mother's pussy until Topanga has an awesome orgasm and fills your mouth with her love juices. Then you will clean her up. Tears started to fill both Maya and Riley's eyes as Riley fulfilled her punishment.

Then Cory and Topanga switched the girls and Maya licked Topanga, and Riley sucked Cory as the other girl was forced to watch. Then their final punishment was announced. Cory and Topanga put on twelve-inch strap-on dildos and positioned the girls on the sofa so that Topanga fucked Maya's butt and Cory fucked his daughter's butt. When both girls had awesome orgasms, Cory and Topanga switched places and fucked the crying girls' butts one more time.

Cory and Topanga left the living area and went to take a shower together, leaving Maya and Riley quivering, crying messes. They embraced each other and fell on the floor crying hard. Riley finally stopped crying and spoke to Maya in sobs: "Oh, Peaches, that was so horrible to endure. Watching you being punished with both of them. And I couldn't do anything to help you." Maya stood up and just nodded Yes and started to stop crying: "Oh, Honey, this has been maybe one of our worst days yet. I promise you I will do everything you tell me to do to improve our Grades and never, ever experience this whole day again!" Maya pulled Riley to stand in front of her as Riley kissed her: "Oh, Peaches, I promise we will do all of our homework, and study for every test, and turn in all of our schoolwork on time. Not having you with me, and having to watch you punished, hurt me so much. They looked around, and not seeing Cory or Topanga, they went to take a shower together.

This Story Was Requested By GMW Lover 25


End file.
